Forbidden Love (Boy x Boy)
by EwItsTae
Summary: 16 year old Evan has had to move from England with his mum to live with his soon to be step dad, step brother and sister in America. However different he knew it might be, Evan didn't expect what was going to happen to him. Will just a couple of guys change his life for the better? Or for the worst? (Boy x Boy)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I recently moved to America because my mother fell in love with Joe, my step dad. Which unfortunately means that I had to move away from England and all my friends, basically 3 people that I played video games with, to somewhere that I have no friends in a completely new area. Great isn't it?

The best part about it is that I have two new siblings, Logan, he is 17 and he is so hot, I know I know 'but he's your stepbrother', I don't care about that right now, I just have to face the fact that he's very attractive and I have to live with him.  
Then there's Marie, she's 5 and is the sweetest little girl you could ever meet. Not to mention the fact that when we got here she had baked us little cookies that were shaped like houses and said that she's really excited to have a mom and another brother.

"Watch where you're going newbie!" Someone shouts as I get knocked to the ground. As you've probably noticed I am at high school right now spaced out in my own little world filled with rainbows and unicorns.

Falling in the middle of the hall and dropping all your books because you were thinking about your hot step brother probably isn't a good way to start at a new school. Sighing I pick up my textbooks and start placing them into my bag, this sure isn't how I pictured today going.

"Seriously?" A familiar voice sighs as he helps me up from the cold floor and I sling my backpack onto my shoulder. At least I know one person here, not that it's much to brag about or anything.

"Come on guys! He's new, so what?" Logan shouts to the people by their lockers who are quite obviously laughing at my situation. "Dude! Are you okay?" He asks with a worried expression.

I reach up and touch the warm liquid that is slowly dripping from my nose, obviously I had to have a nosebleed. Fantastic. "Y-yeah, thanks." I mumble as I walk past Logan, it becomes harder to walk through the sea of people but I make it to the boys toilets in time for them to be empty.

Sighing I place my bag on the side by the sinks and run my hand through my short brown hair.

Looking into the mirror I see the door open to reveal Logan. He has straight black 'emo' hair and green eyes. Where as I have dark brown eyes and fairly light brown hair. He walks over to me as he drops his bag next to mine, I spin around so that I'm looking at him directly.

"Let me see." He orders as he puts two fingers under my chin to make me look up. Once he's inspected my nose he mumbles something I can't hear and goes over to a stall pulling some tissues from the dispensers.

"I'm fine, I promise." Sighing I turn back to the mirror and flip the tap on, the water is cold as it runs through my fingers.

"You're not though are you." He mumbles in frustration as he pulls me back round to face him. "You shouldn't let them bully you like that, it's your first day and you are already getting picked on." He sighs as he wipes the blood up with the tissue.

"So?" I say as though I couldn't care less. "Everyone gets bullied at some point."

"I wasn't. But seriously Evan you've only been here 3 days, try to make at least one friend today?" He asks washing his hands.

I pick my bag back up and laugh. "Fine, but I'm not promising anything." I walk out of the toilets into a swarm of people and down the corridor until I find my locker. Pulling out a piece of paper from my hoodie I read the combination to open the locker.

After trying the code five times I decide to try it once more and if that doesn't wo-

"Need help with that?" Looking to the side to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. I nod thankfully.

"Yes please." I giggle as I move to the side passing her the combination.

She puts in the numbers once. Once! And it pops open just like that.

"It's okay, I know that it's hard to get use to. But just to let you know once you've put the combination in you press the middle and it will open." Laughing she hands the paper back.

"Thanks." I chuckle looking at her. She is wearing ripped jeans and a plain white top with a cream knitted jacket.

"You're the new guy aren't you?" She asks. I nod to confirm. "You're the lucky guy who got to be Logan Harris's step brother?" I nod again. "That's what everyone else would ask, but I just see him as another one of the guys that play football. By the way I'm Katie." She says extending her arm for me to shake her hand.

"Evan." I reply as I take her hand, her skin is soft and she seems like a really bubbly person, this could work. "He plays football?" I ask.

"Yep, he is second in charge of the team here. Every girl wants to be with him, except me. But he is dating Shannon, she is that one girl that everyone hates, but because she's with Logan no one can say anything." She laughs as I put my books into my locker and shut it.

"He has a girlfriend?" Crap.

"Yeah, you sound disappointed." She looks confused. What do I say?

"I'm not disappointed, I was just curious." Good save Evan, she smiles but I can still see a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Hey, you wanna come to the canteen with me?"

"Sure." I mumble as she grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the canteen. Just before we get into the canteen Katie stops and walks towards Logan. I sigh and look up to the grey ceiling.

"Logan." She shouts over to him still holding onto my wrist so that I can't go anywhere. Looking back down I see we are stood in front of a large group of jocks and cheerleaders and within that mix I spot Logan and a short girl with black hair.

"Logan!" Katie shouts again this time grabbing his attention.

I hear him saying excuse me a couple of times as he rushes through the crowd pulling the girl along who I assume is Shannon.

"Assumption confirmed." I sigh under my breath when he gets here and Shannon hugs him as though he was about to disappear from the face of the earth.

"Hey." He laughs hugging her back, "I see you made a friend then Evan?" He questions.

"Y-" I start to speak but Katie interrupts me.

"Yep." She giggles popping the 'P'. "Is it true that you're having a party tonight?"

Party? I can tell he notices my confused expression because he starts to explain.

"Yeah, I thought I'd throw a surprise party to welcome Evan to America. Don't worry I checked with mum and dad and they said its fine."

That explains why I didn't know about it.

"Opps! Sorry." Katie laughs nervously.

"It's fine." Logan replies pushing her playfully.

"Um and you didn't invite me!?" Shannon shouts furiously pushing away from Logan.

"Uh yeah, incase you didn't notice everyone has been talking about it all day." He says looking her in the eye. As I notice people starting to look over I hear a collected group of gasps coming from everywhere.

I look over to see how Katie is reacting and I see that she is trying to hide the fact that she is laughing inside.

This can't be good.

"Let's go." I mumble looking at Katie.

"No, this is funny." She objects.

"I'm going." I say pushing past everyone heading into the canteen.

The canteen is practically empty, everyone must be outside seeing as it's really nice weather and the autumn colours are gorgeous. I go over to the sandwiches and grab a tuna mayo one.

"Here" I mumble handing the dinner lady some money. "Thanks."

Going over to a table in the corner I sit down and pull my phone out. No texts and no calls. I feel so loved.

After I eat my lunch the bell goes signaling for me to go to last lesson.

"Logan!" I shout across the football field heading towards him. Logan is wearing his football uniform and god does he look perfect.

Seeing me he jogs over and I stop when he gets to me.

"Hey, I didn't see you after the argument at lunch, where did you go?" He asks.

"I went to the canteen to eat, I felt like I was invading in your personal life." I reply sighing.

"You weren't invading anything, you're family." Logan laughs as he pushes his fringe out of his eyes. Other than now I've only see his eyes properly a couple of times and every time I do I lose my thoughts.

"Evan?" He asks warily. "Do I have something on my face?"

As he touches his face I laugh. "No, don't worry. Um I was going to ask if you could bring me home but don't worry if you have practice."

"Sorry dude, here's $5 for the bus though. That's if you wanna go home now." He smiles handing me the money.

"Thanks, but I have some money." I giggle pushing his hand back to him.

"Oh okay, th-"

"Logan! Stop talking to your baby brother and get over here!" A guy in football uniform shouts over angrily.

"See ya." I say turning around to walk away but I feel a soft hand grab my wrist.

"Dude, I can skip today. There's nothing to do anyway." Logan explains.

Shaking my head I reply softly "It's fine, really. I will find a way home."

Letting his hand fall back to his side he nods and says goodbye walking in the opposite direction.

Sighing I turn back around and walk through the school to my locker.

Opening it, successfully this time, I pull my books out and put them in my bag. Before I could shut it I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. As I freeze they shut my locker. Turning slowly around I realize it's Logan.

Letting out a sigh of relief I frown.

"What?" He asks opening his eyes wide.

"You scared me." I sigh again.

"Oh." He mumbles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologizes pulling me into a tight hug.

No! He is my unofficial stepbrother. It can never happen Evan! Stop thinking like that!

Hugging him back I sigh out loud unintentionally. Why do I find it so hard to hide my emotions?  
Pulling away I realize that Logan is meant to be at football practice.

"What?!" He shouts sounding fed up.

"You are meant to be at football practice Logan." I say bluntly.

"So what if I wanted to give my little bro a ride home? Am I that bad of a guy?" He asks putting his hand to his heart looking hurt.

"No you're not a bad guy but I told you that I will be fine." I chuckle giving him a reassuring smile.

"What if I'm not fine?" He mumbles taking my hand and pulls me down the hall. His hands are so soft. Yes I know I've said that already but come on, cut me some slack.

Basically my stepbrother is hot as f***.

 _WattPad: DreamsOfCreativity_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"S-s-sto-stop!" I screeched in between fits of laughter.  
"Never!" Logan's deep husky voice chuckled as he watches me squirm with amusement.  
"I-I will do an-anything." I shout as he tickles me.  
"Fine! I will stop if you promise to come the party I have planned for you."  
"O-okay! But p-pwease s-st-stop." I begged innocently.

We had just gotten back from school and I had ran straight up to mine and Logan's bedroom refusing to go to the party. It had worked until Logan decided to sit with each of his legs on either side of me and attacked me with the most evil weapon known to man: tickling.

"Cross your heart hope to die stick a needle in your eye?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, he stopped tickling me and rests his hands on his hips. .such. .  
"Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye." I laugh looking him in the eye.  
"Thank you." He sighs as he climbs off of me allowing me to sit up on my bed.

"It starts at 5:00." He mumbles looking down to his phone. "It's 4:30 now. Get changed into something other than a hoodie and jeans." He commands.  
Shaking my head I walk so close to him that I can feel his warm breath on my face and look up to meet his eyes. "Never." I state simply.

"Really?" He questioned as he stares at me, his green eyes giving no hints of his thoughts.  
"Yes." I reply quickly.

"Fine." He sighed spinning around and walking over to his wardrobe.  
"Don't you dare take your top off." I mumble to myself as I watched the back of the black haired boy, his hands threatening to reach for the bottom of his top.  
"Why are you staring at me?" He asks as he pulled the red top over his head and drops it on the floor.  
Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Oh god. Oh god. No! Don't turn around.

"I'm not, I-I, bye." Stuttering I walk out the room as I watched my feet drag along the red carpet, why did this have to happen to me?

It was revealing to step into the quiet hallway and take a breather, I'd finally gotten settled into the new house and I go and react like that to something I knew would happen eventually. Part of me wished that we had separate rooms, but another part was happy that we didn't.

Once I knew the coast was clear I exited the bathroom and decided to give Logan some kind of pleasure in me wearing something different, his room had white walls that contrasted dramatically with the blood red carpet that filled the floor. There were a few posters here and there but they weren't anything too extravagant, his room was at the back of the house so it overlooked the large garden that was complete with flower bushes and a metal climbing frame for Marie. It's a snug and homely house, I just wished that it had a bedroom that was ready for me to move into already.

Sighing I strolled over to my suitcase that was neatly tucked under my beds metal frame, our things still hadn't arrived from our old house so we were stuck living out of suitcases and bags that we'd brought on the plane. My mum had planned that we were going to go shopping once we were settled in anyway, of course that went to hell as soon as she realised that she doesn't need anything and I can go by myself.

Logan was downstairs welcoming a few of the people who I assumed were his friends when I'd finished changing into some black skinny jeans and a plaid button up shirt. "How's it going newbie?" Someone asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs that lead into the kitchen.

"I thought we spoke about this Todd?" Logan muttered to the blonde haired boy who had to be at least 3 foot taller than me. Then again most people here were taller than me.

I was about to tell Logan that it doesn't bother me when the bell rang and a bunch of girls came running in, straight past me and and into the kitchen. I wonder if Katie was coming?

"Don't worry about them, have some fun." Someone shouted from behind me so that I could hear them over the screeching coming from, well, everywhere now.

"I'll try, but it's kinda hard when I don't know anyone." I replied as I spun around to be met with a guy who was drop dead gorgeous. His eyes were a icy blue colour that somehow felt warm, his hair bright orange and light freckles covered his face. "Evan." I said as I held my hand up in the small gap between us for him to shake.

"Well, you know me now. The name's Carter." He chuckled taking my hand, his skin soft and warm.

"Woah, woah, woah. Look what the cat dragged in!" Logan laughs as him and Cater high five over my head, "Didn't think you were the partying type."

"Thought I'd make an appearance, heard there was a cute new guy here." Wait? What?

"Now now, you better not hit on Evan here, he doesn't swing that way. At least I think he doesn't." So wait, now I'm the 'cute new guy'? Plus, who was this guy?

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Carter laughs as he takes a step closer, the distance between us getting smaller than originally, if that could even happen. Being stuck between two of the hottest people I've seen is probably every gay guy's dream, except they don't know that. I'm screwed.

"Not what you're thinking Carter, so, Evan, you gay? You like guys? You like a bit of that a-"

"No, excuse me." Oh god, I couldn't let him finish what he was saying whilst he's stood right behind me. Has he already had something to drink?

The whole bottom floor was soon filled with people that soon started to spill into the garden and onto the upper floor, still no sign of Katie though. However I've seen plenty enough of Logan and Shannon to be traumatized for the rest of my life.

Luckily I've had the honour of avoiding Carter for a while, knowing my luck that probably won't last too long. The party had turned from dancing and laughter to drunken idiots destroying the place. This I why I don't got to parties, although it has been an experience.

"So, this party was thrown in your honour yet I find you hiding in a corner whilst everyone else is enjoying themselves?" Carter. Of course it would be him, I guess I could humour him for a while.

"Parties aren't my thing, plus, I was forced to go to this one." I laughed as I moved closer to the wall so that Carter could squeeze into the gap on the floor between me and the sofa.

"Ah I see, well, I don't like parties either but you already know my reason why I'm here." He smirked and sat down, it doesn't help that he's so much bigger than me, my only guess I'd that he wants to become an athlete of something. I couldn't help but blush as I remembered what he had said earlier. "So?"

"So what?" I asked as a girl walks past wearing the shortest skirt that really doesn't leave much to the imagination. I can feel Carter's eyes burning through me, as though it was a question that I knew the answer to.

"Well, to put it simply, my gaydar is either going off dramatically when I'm around you or you're just really really camp." He chuckles as I look at him, he can't be much older than me seeing as he's friends with Logan, but he's got to be at least 18. Wait, how can he tell? No one else has said anything about me being gay, not that anyone knows, but still.

"U-uh…" I stuttered as I tried to think of a smart reply, thanks mind, can't help but to go blank at the one time I needed you? "Do you need glasses?" Great, Evan, great.

"Ah I see, avoiding the question, you must be gay then." Something tells me that this isn't going to go down too well, I just hope he doesn't tell anyone.

"I-I'm not gay." I stuttered, although he could clearly see straight through me. His eyes watched mine as though he was looking for some hint of that being true.

"You may say that, but I can tell." He laughs, finally breaking away from watching me. He knows. I have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone.

"Please, please don't tell anyone?" I begged as I turned to face Carter fully, my back to the loud room as I knelt before him with my hands together.

"I knew it!" I could feel my face heating up even more as he turned to watch me, excitement apparent in his eyes. "I won't tell anyone, but, what do I get out of it?" Sighing I sat back down with my back against the wall and my head tilted towards him.

"What do you want?" The thought of having to do something for him so that he won't out me threatened to cause my breathing to quicken, but I knew I had to keep it under control.

"Go on a date with me." It wasn't so much of a question but more of a command, but a date? With another guy?

"How is that going to keep my whole being gay thing a secret?" I deadpanned looking around to see that the room had only a couple of people left, where did everyone go? I let the thought slip away as I remembered the main issue here.

"It won't be an obvious date, just a c-" Carter was cut off by the sound of glass smashing and a couple of gasps and screams.

"What the hell!?" I shouted as I climbed to my feet and ran to the kitchen, a glass had been smashed and now lead on the floor as Logan and everyone else were sat in a circle.

"Evan!" Logan laughed and ran over to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "T-the bottle, Shannon got angry that Ze had to kiss me so she smashed the bottle, we were only playing spin the bottle." He sighed as he hung from my side. He was obviously very drunk.

"Woah there!" Carter was cleaning up the smashed glass from the floor as Shannon was trying to punch who I could only assume was Ze. Luckily another girl pulled Shannon out of the room before anything could happen.

"Evan! You should play!" Logan giggles as he pulled me over to where he was before pushing me down so that I'm sat in the circle. Someone had already grabbed another bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle as Carter sat opposite me, I really don't like the idea to be honest, but seeing Logan so happy made my heart ache so I decided to go along with it.

The bottle had been spun and people had gone from kissing to making out within a couple of minutes, I've been lucky up until this point. It had landed on me and I was dreading to think who I'd have to kiss, or make out with depending on who it was. Time felt like it had dragged in the couple of seconds it took the bottle to stop.

Of course, it just had to stop on Carter, a smirk growing on his face as he watched me. I felt my face heat up as I got to my knees and scooted towards him.

"Don't worry, it's just a game." Carter quietly chuckled as he placed his arms around my neck and pulled me towards him, smacking our lips together. Unintentionally I reached my hands up and cupped them around his face as his hand trailed down my spine, slowly pulling me closer. Our mouths moving in complete unison.

Sudden realisation hit me as to what was happening and panic rose in my stomach, I tried to pull away but I couldn't bring myself to use all of my strength. The feeling of panic slowly disappeared, I wanted this, I knew I did. Somehow it felt right, I could feel people's stares burning through my skin as Carter pulled me into his lap.

"Okay, that's enough." I felt a hand harshly grab onto the top of my shirt and pull me away from Carter. Sighing I sat back, leaning against the wall as Logan sat next to me.

"Chill dude." Carter laughed looking at Logan who seemed to be pissed, was it me? Did I do something wrong? "It's only a game."

"Only a game." Logan mumbled half heartedly as he stared at his feet, I took that as my cue to leave.

Standing up I straightened my clothes and walked through the circle to the doorway that lead to the kitchen. "I've got a headache, see ya." I sighed and continued up the stairs to mine and Logan's room, the music booming wasn't enough to hide the shouting coming from down stairs, slowly getting louder.

Before anyone could follow me I went into the ensuite and locked the door. I was hit with the feeling of guilt and panic as I fell against the door. Thoughts swimming through my head as I slowly closed my eyes and lead my head back against the door. That was my first kiss.

Carter took my first kiss.

 _WattPad: DreamsOfCreativity_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sunlight seeped through the slit in the curtains dimly lighting up the room, after I'd calmed down last night I came back into my room and fell straight to sleep. The music had already stopped by the time I came out of the bathroom at least an hour later, but I didn't dare go down stairs incase anyone was still down there.

Sighing I sat up and pushed the covers off me, I was too tired to change before going to sleep. I looked at the clock the other side of my bed, 6:19, it's so early. Standing up notice that Logan wasn't in his bed and the bathroom light wasn't on, where is he?

He must still be down stairs, I decided to change into some denim jeans and black t-shirt along with my cream knitted jumper. The hallway was quiet as I made my way down stairs, everyone should've gone home last night but I doubt that they did. I doubt if our parents are home yet, they probably stayed at a hotel or something with Marie.

All of the lights were out except the one by the front door. I checked the latch on the door to make sure it was locked and walked through the kitchen to the dining room. Of course, Logan was asleep on the bean bag at the back of the room, his eyes fluttered, I wonder what he's dreaming about. He looked so peaceful, his hair was a mess and his legs were sprawled out as his head rested on the lime green bean bag.

Deciding not to wake him up quite yet I walk back into the kitchen and open the cupboard and pull a box of cereal, the kitchen's walls were a soft orange colour and the cupboards and fridge red and silver. I love it here, yes it's not as big as our old house but that just makes it feel more like a family home, all cozy and warm.

I must've zoned out as I snap back into reality and notice the bowl I had grabbed was over flowing with the little hoops of my cereal. Sighing I picked the bowl up and poured at least half of it back into the box.

"Morning." A low and groggy voice mumbled behind me, Logan slumped into the bar stool at the edge of the room. "What's the time?"

I looked up at the clock as I pulled another bowl from the cupboard next to the fridge, "It's like 6:40, what time do we have to leave for school?"

"Fuck, I forgot about that!" He cursed as I poured his cereal, grabbed the milk and poured it into both our bowls. "We have to leave at like 7:30 today so that you can get your full schedule." Logan sighed as he pulled the cereal over the counter and dunked his spoon into the milk, making it splatter onto the work top.

"Okay, I could get the bus if you don't want to go in early." I suggest between mouthfuls of food, Logan shakes his head and stands up, taking his breakfast with him.

"Nah, I want to bring my little brother to his second day at High School." He smirked and left, leaving me alone in the dimly lit kitchen.

If I'm honest I didn't expect my almost step brother to be this kind to me, I thought that he'd be some jerk who picks on people. I guess I was wrong, but I'd never met him before I arrived to live here.

When I got here he told me that he's made sure that there's room for all of my things and that I could hang around with him and his friends if I wanted to. I did refuse the offer to hang around with them, I don't want to be known as the guy with none of his own friends. Even though I said no thanks he was still really kind to me, so was Marie and Joe. I didn't think I'd like it here but, I was really, really wrong.

I sighed, putting my empty bowl in the sink, hopefully today will go better. After I grabbed my things, me and Logan went out to his silver car and climbed inside, the new car smell was strong as I looked around. His car wasn't the most amazing car ever, but it was really, really nice, he'd obviously spent a lot of time saving to by it.

The ride to school was short, Logan had put Fall Out Boy 'American Beauty, American Psycho' on, it was his favourite album and he said that he's seen them live at least twice in the past couple of years. He sung to every song as though he wrote them, we didn't talk much, I just listened to his voice and the song.

"I'll come with you, wouldn't want you getting lost." Logan teased as he shut the door on the driver's side, the school looked almost dead except for a couple of students every here and there.

"Thanks, it sure would be a shame if I ended up not having to go to class." I chuckled and walked around the car to follow Logan to the main reception. There were steps leading up to the main entrance, with bushes and trees surrounding the paths going around the school.

"Hey there Lola! How're you today?" Logan smiled at the small, brunette behind the front desk.

When she see's Logan her expression changes from boredom to frustration "What do you want?" She sighed and looked back down to her computer screen. She seems lovely.

"Now, now, don't be like that!" Logan laughed as he pushes off from the side. "Anyway, I'm here to collect a schedule with my little brother."

After fumbling around with a few piles of paper she finally pulls out my schedule "Here, don't bother me again unless it's important Logan." Lola glared at him, handing me the A5 piece of paper, it seems too small to have a whole week of classes on there.

I place it in my pocket as Logan giggled and thanked the lady.

"What's your first class?" He asked me, flicking his hair from his eyes.

I was about to answer when some boys came around the corner and ran up to Logan, patting him on the back as they all huddled in a small circle.

"Dude! That party last night was rad, sorry you had to kick everyone out so early though." A tall, jock type guy with blonde hair sighed as he said the last part. Logan kicked everyone out early? What?

"Nah, it's alright, Carter was being a twat is all it was. Sorry you guys got dragged into it, you too Evan." Logan apologised as him and his friends turned to face me instead of each other.

"Uh, that's okay I guess." I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck and looking to the floor. "What happened after I went upstairs?" Curiosity got the better of me, blurting out the question before I realised what I was asking.

After a couple of moments in silence I looked back up to see that they were all looking around as if they hadn't heard me, all apart from Logan who was looking to the floor.

I coughed to break the awkward silence that filled the hall. "I'll explain later, see ya." Logan mumbled, not once looking up at me as they all turned and left.

Well, that was, something I guess. I wonder what could've happened.

I pulled out my schedule and looked at my first class, Biology, my worst subject. I hated all Science lessons, along with Maths and Geography, it's probably because they won't help when I become a musician.

I sighed and started to walk around the corner, but stopped when I heard a familiar voice "Carter please, just stay away from him." Logan sounded stressed, almost as if he was begging, I leant against the wall and listened into the conversation. I know I probably shouldn't but it's either wait till they leave to go to class or make things even more awkward by going to class now, having to see them and more than likely be dragged into the conversation.

"Look Logan, I'm not going to leave him alone! I know that there's something there." Another voice sighed, it's got to be Carter. Wait, Carter goes here? Is he in the same grade as Logan?

"I doubt that he's even gay, or bisexual or anything. Just leave him alone." Oh you really have no idea Logan, although it's probably best that he doesn't know we have to share a room after all.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find out. You can't tell me who I can and can't see!" The bell rings as Carter raises his voice. The people in the halls quietly dispersing into their classes. I probably shouldn't be late on my second day, I sighed as I pushed off of the cream coloured wall.

"Carter!" They still haven't left? Shouldn't they be going to class? "If you touch him I swear to g-"

"Hey guys." I said, loud enough so that they stopped arguing, and turned the corner, walking down the hall.

"H-How long have you been there?" Logan asks, a worried expression crossing his face before it turned to guilt once he realised what was happening.

I sighed and walked through the two who were staring at me in disbelief "About a minute, not too long, but long enough. Can one of you show me which room my class is in please?" I asked as I turned to look at them both, Carter was wearing a blue and white football jacket, with a white v-neck underneath, and some black skinny jeans. His hair was a mess and he looked as though he barely slept after the party last night.

"I will." Carter says quickly and takes my hand, dragging me down the corridor so that Logan doesn't get the chance to argue. "Sorry about that, Logan just think's that I'm going to hurt you. I won't though, I promise." He sighs as I pull out my timetable to show him the class I have. "Listen, you want to skip first? It's only Biology." He laughed after looking at my timetable.

"But it's my second day, I don't want to get in trouble." I sigh, we stopped outside my class that was already full with students, standing so close to each other that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"I guess." He sighs dramatically, he looked down the floor as I went to grab the door handle "Wait, here, give me your phone."

I passed him my phone, he quietly taps on the screen as he types something. "See ya later, babe." Carter smirked, passing my phone to me and walking back in the direction we came. I looked at my phone before entering the classroom, it was on notes.

Carter had written:

 _Saturday, I'll pick you up at eight o'clock sharp! Wear something casual/smart, nothing too revealing, I don't want someone else looking at my Ev-bear ;) Text me, 07458966325 :* xxx 3_

I guess I'm going on a date then, I sighed, walking into the classroom, all eyes turning to me.

"I'm assuming you're Evan?" The teacher asks, her pretty blonde hair tied up with any loose strands tucked behind her ears. "Why're you late?"

"I got lost, sorry, it won't happen again." I sighed as I looked around the class, everyone's eyes were on me. The teacher nodded and motioned for me to sit in the empty desk by the window in the 4th row in, next to a boy with light blue hair and brown eyes.

"I know you." The boy mumbled as I slipped into the chair, placing my bag under the desk. His eyes sparkled with confusion mixed curiosity "Have I met you before?" He asked and pushed his glasses up, ignoring what the teacher was saying, do I know this guy? I swear I've never seen him before.

"Maybe? No?" I reply, he sighed and turned back to the front of the room. It's a possibility that he's seen me before, I mean I did go to the shop with Logan quickly, I wonder who he is, oh well. I've got enough to deal with being at a new school, living with new people and what not, let alone who some guy is.

"Please open your books to page 37, Evan you share with So Yeon until you get your own." Mrs Caulfield orders as she writes the date on the board. The boy next to me slams his book down on my desk, opening it to the correct page.

After Biology and Art class was break, which lasted about 30 minutes. People flooded out of classrooms and into the halls, filling the air with careless chatter and gossip. I walked out of the main building and sat by a tree at the front entrance.

A couple of clouds gently moved across the light blue sky, the wind lightly brushing the trees. I slowly closed my eyes and listened to the slow crunching of fallen leaves as someone walked over them.

"Evan!" A familiar voice screeches, her voice was filled with excitement as I felt Katie sit next to me, leaning on the tree as she looked at me. "Sorry I wasn't at the party last night, I was going to come but my parents refused to let me leave the house and made me spend time with my brother." She sighed, I opened my eyes looking at her.

"That's alright, it wasn't that exciting anyway. How're you?" I chuckled as her expression changed from guilt to relief, she's like a small child.

"That's not what I heard, I heard that you kissed Carter, ya' know? The jock? The only one who's openly gay? Anyway I also heard that Logan was about to kill him or something after. But that's only rumours that's going around, there are a couple more but still." She sighed and pulled out a bag of sweets from her small red backpack "Want some?" I shook my head refusing the offer, I thought there might have been more openly gay or bisexual people here, I guess not.

The bell signalling the end of the day rang and I headed out of class, finally it was Friday and I would have the chance to actually relax without worrying about running into Carter so that he could embarrass me or making a fool of myself.

Speak of the devil and he may appear, Carter was outside of my class leaning against the lockers and watching me. Ugh, I thought I'd get away from him.

"Creepy much." I sighed and brushed past him, heading towards the front entrance. Logan had showed me which bus I need to get yesterday before he went to football practice and told me which stop I'd need to get off. I'd left on the bus twice already this week but I was still nervous that I'd get the wrong one.

"Awh don't be like that babe." Carter chuckled, slinging his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer into him. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our date tomorrow night."

Oh yeah, sh*t, I totally forgot about it. It had been at least three days since he'd told me that we were going on a date this Saturday, yes told me, not asked, told me. I sighed and pushed his arm off of me, he really doesn't get the whole 'no one knows I'm gay and I'd like to keep it that way' thing does he?

"Of course not." I lied as I walked down the steps, heading to where my bus was waiting for students to climb on.

"Good, you better be ready to fall in love with me. That's if you already haven't." He winked "Remember! Eight tomorrow my little Ev-bear!" Carter shouted as I climbed into the bus, sighing at his lack of subtleness and taking a seat at the back. He sure makes sure that I, and everyone else, knows about tomorrow night as the bus pulls away and he is left waving excitedly on the sidewalk.

 _Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Incase you didn't know, I also have a WattPad account, my user name is DreamsOfCreativity :)_

 _~ Lea 3_


End file.
